The present invention relates to fixtures intended for use in connection with showers.
Such fixtures conventionally include units forming a shower head as well as units forming a grab bar. The grab bar and shower head fixtures are separate structures which are separately mounted. As a result it is necessary to provide separate locations for these separate fixtures and to carry out separate mounting procedures in connection therewith. In addition, when an individual takes a shower it is necessary for such an individual on the one hand to remember where the grab bar is in order to make use thereof when necessary while on the other hand it is necessary for the individual to have acess to a completely different location when adjustment of the shower head is required, for example.
Thus, the costs involved with such separate fixtures and the installation thereof are undesirably high and at the same time the use of the separate fixtures represents a certain inconvenience.